Your life in my hands
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Hughes había logrado sobrevivir al ataque de Envy. Era feliz junto a su hermosa familia y había vuelto al trabajo, pero la presencia de Alphonse en el cuartel —como un adolescente de carne y hueso— comenzaba a ser… atractivamente inquietante. ¿Cómo luchar contra la imperiosa necesidad de… sostenerle entre sus brazos? Maes Hughes/Alphonse Elric.


Resumen:

Hughes había logrado sobrevivir al ataque de Envy. Era feliz junto a su hermosa familia y había vuelto al trabajo, pero la presencia de Alphonse en el cuartel —como un adolescente de carne y hueso— comenzaba a ser… atractivamente inquietante. ¿Cómo luchar contra la imperiosa necesidad de… sostenerle entre sus brazos?

Maes Hughes/Alphonse Elric.

"**Your life ****in my hands"**

**Por: Pervertida Yaoista**

Aclaraciones del texto:

Maes Hughes no ha muerto después del atentado del homúnculo. Alphonse Elric está por completo recuperado. Agradezco con antelación la oportunidad que le den al fanfic, puesto que la pareja en cuestión es sumamente extraña o inusual de encontrar.

Longfic hecho y dedicado a la persona que más amo en estos momentos, por el día de su cumpleaños.

Los personajes son de su respectivo creador Hiromu Arakawa, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para el entretenimiento propio y para el público interesado.

Advertencia: El fanfic es de temática yaoi, es decir "chico/chico", "relaciones homosexuales" o simplemente "gay". Si no te gusta, pues no leas; si no te gusta pero quieres leer, agradeceré de antemano que lo intentes; si te gusta, ¡espero que disfrutes!

Advertencia 2: Contiene lemon, es decir: sexo explícito.

—_En cursiva_: palabras claves.

* * *

¡Maes Hughes era un hombre con suerte! Quién hubiera dicho que, luego de la emboscada del homúnculo Envy, lograría sobrevivir. Había tomado un tiempo considerablemente largo para volver a ser el de siempre: operaciones varias, hospitalización e intensas rehabilitaciones. No sólo eso: debió ser trasladado a las fueras de Amestris —gracias a su buen amigo Roy Mustang y sus colegas de oficina— para que su vida no volviera a correr riesgo alguno.

Rehízo su vida en Dublith —al sur de Amestris— junto al amor de su vida, Gracia, y a la pequeña Elysia, la luz de sus ojos. Tenían como vecina y "guardián" a Izumi Curtis y a su marido, Sigu. Éstos habían sido imprescindibles para la protección de su familia y parte del pilar que le ayudó a salir adelante. Gracia y Elysia habían sido lo más importante para poder superarlo. Principalmente, lo había hecho por ellas.

Sin embargo, una vez terminada aquella guerra contra "Padre" —cuando todo volvió a una relativa normalidad, cuando el inminente peligro ya no existía— los Hughes volvieron a Amestris, a su antiguo hogar. Fueron puestos bajo custodia de igual manera, con los subordinados de Mustang turnándose para vigilarles y poniéndoles al tanto de todo lo sucedido. El mismísimo Roy le contó a Maes que había perdido la vista cuando fue obligado a realizar una transmutación humana y que luego la había recobrado gracias al Dr. Marcoh; se enteró entonces que Alphonse Elric sacrificó su alma para regresar el brazo de Edward y éste, a su vez, sacrificó su alquimia para traerlo de vuelta… con alma y cuerpo, como un ser completo.

Desde ese momento, Maes Hughes había estado sumamente ansioso por conocer al pequeño Alphonse. Cuando le conoció como armadura, ¡el chico le caía muy bien! Era educado, noble, se preocupaba por su entorno y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, con una determinación férrea y una confianza sin igual en su hermano. Maes admiraba esos aspectos tan buenos del chico. Quería ver a Edward también, observar sus cambios, su adquirida madurez… aquel "no-sé-qué" que a Roy le atraía tanto. ¡Y es que era tan obvio! Su amigo estaba calado hasta los huesos por el rubio, aunque era muy orgulloso para reconocerlo.

El día llegó varios meses después. Maes había reingresado en la milicia, ostentando su nuevo rango: General de Brigada, así como el que Roy portaba también. Mostraba fotos de Elysia y hablaba de ella a cada instante. Eso hacía exactamente en la oficina de un muy exasperado Roy hasta que los hermanos Elric hicieron su aparición.

Reconoció sin problemas a Edward; sus facciones se veían más angulares y rectas, y ya no llevaba su característica trenza, sólo una coleta baja bastante más larga de la que recordaba. Iba por buen camino hacia la adultez, notó Maes mientras estudiaba su vestimenta: pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un sobretodo beige. El otro chico, de cabello corto y de un rubio más oscuro, poseía casi las mismas facciones de Edward, sólo un poco más redondeadas y angelicales… era un chico realmente guapo y dulce, que lucía pantalones grises, camisa blanca, un par de suspensores negros encima y, sobre el hombro, una chaqueta gris.

—¿Sr. Hughes, Maes Hughes? —fue la primera interrogante que le dio a conocer la voz del chico rubio en cuestión.

—¿Alphonse? —preguntó de vuelta, muy impresionado.

El chico no pudo decir nada, sólo se enfrentó al General y le abrazó con una familiaridad inquietante y… cálida, inesperada.

—Al fin puedo conocerte, Al —le susurró al oído, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo su calor, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo respirar, suspirar… vivir. Ya no era la lata metálica vacía que había conocido, era un adolescente común.

Los hermanos le habían creído muerto hasta ese momento; Roy aceptó con mucho temple el berrinche del mayor de los Elric, explicándole luego que les habían ocultado esa información por seguridad. Alphonse no dijo nada, se mantenía cabizbajo y silencioso… hasta que Maes le invitó a un café.

¡Era la primera vez que podían compartir un café! Alphonse se veía contento, pues ahora apreciaba cada acción que hacía, que podía hacer ahora que era humano de nuevo. Le confesó —ruborizado— que su "muerte" le había dolido mucho, que en ese entonces Maes Hughes había sido una especie de figura paternal… ¡que los había ayudado tanto al inicio de esa peligrosa aventura! Maes no pudo evitar pensar, y darle vueltas al asunto, de que Alphonse se había encariñado con él siendo una armadura. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía.

Aquella misma noche Maes soñó con Alphonse.

O*o*o*O

Los hermanos Elric hacían de sus visitas al Cuartel algo cada vez más frecuente y todos disfrutaban de ello. Así había pasado medio año ya. Maes era partícipe de esas rutinas, observador nato de las señales que Roy y Edward se enviaban… inequívocamente, con tintes más íntimos de lo que ambos quisieran admitir.

También miraba con absoluta atención al joven Alphonse. Éste siempre compartía animosamente con los militares: era atento con Riza, bromeaba junto a Havoc y Breda, solía conversar de temas interesantes con Falman y Fuery, y se mantenía cortés al dirigirse al General Mustang. Pero con él, con Maes… algo le frenaba. Podía notarlo en su actitud, servicial y sonriente, pero distante de algún modo. No es como si Maes hubiese hecho algo que le incomodase, ¡es más!, lo trataba con más afecto que a ninguno. ¿Entonces, que pasaba?

Maes pudo saberlo nada más mirar su rostro cuando descubrió que le observaba de reojo. ¡Alphonse estaba sonrojado y había desviado la mirada! ¿Significa eso que…? No, no. Maes debía estarlo imaginando, ¿verdad? Alphonse, el tierno niño que había conocido, el que le había confesado que le miraba como un padre… ¿sentía algo por él?

Ok, no. Eso debía analizarlo más detenidamente. Tal vez se equivocaba… aunque jamás había cometido errores al leer los movimientos y, por ende, sentimientos de los demás —no por nada trabajaba como investigador en el Tribunal Militar—. Para Maes estaba muy claro: Alphonse sentía algo más intenso que un simple cariño fraternal y, por alguna razón que desconocía, al mayor no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

O*o*o*O

Maes Hughes había comenzado a jugar con fuego. Y, aunque sonaba sumamente tentador, él no solía arriesgarse tanto después de casi perder la vida. Debía cuidar a una familia, a su pequeña y adoraba Elysia, a su fiel esposa. Las amaba, pero… lo de Alphonse, comenzaba a trastornarle.

Alphonse se comportaba igual que siempre frente a los demás. Sus sonrojos, sin embargo, delataban lo que Hughes ya sabía. Le llamaban de una manera que no podía, ni debía, ser justa. Sus miradas de soslayo, sus reacciones cuando le hablaba, sus suaves estremecimientos cuando le pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros… eran parte de una situación realmente exquisita para él. Disfrutaba de verle sonreír con timidez, del rubor inusitado que le causaba nada más devolverle la sonrisa. Maes Hughes provocaba esas sensaciones a propósito y Alphonse no parecía darse cuenta.

Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control una mañana calurosa de enero. Los Elric se presentaron en el Cuartel de Central como hacían cada día. Edward seguía trabajando para la milicia como Mayor aunque su rango como Alquimista Estatal le fuera arrebatado y Alphonse le acompañaba para no quedarse solo, siempre siendo bienvenido por todos los subordinados del General.

—¡Buenos días, Edward, Alphonse! —gritó Hughes contento justo antes de que cruzaran la puerta hacia la oficina de su amigo, moviendo exageradamente el brazo para llamar la atención de los dos rubios. Ellos voltearon a mirarle: Edward mostrando una sonrisa ladeada y haciendo el saludo militar; Alphonse mostrando el tan esperado sonrojo.

—¡Buenos días, General! ¿Cómo ha estado? —dijo Ed.

—¡Oh, muy bien! Tengo fotos nuevas de Elysia, se las saqué anoche mientras le leía un cuento, ¿quieres verlas?

La inmediata reacción de Edward fue alejarse del mayor y entrar a la oficina de Mustang sin siquiera despedirse de su hermano, el cual quedó solo en el pasillo… junto a Maes.

—¡Oh, qué lástima! —Murmuró éste a la nada, haciendo un puchero de lo más adorable para luego recomponer su enorme sonrisa—. Dime, Al, ¿quieres acompañarme a mi oficina?

Por alguna razón, la invitación de Hughes había sonado incitadora. No fue difícil para Alphonse captarlo y el suave sonrojo se intensificó en un par de segundos.

—Sr. Hughes, ¿por qué…?

—Sólo acompáñame, por favor.

La sonrisa socarrona desapareció. En su lugar, una máscara inmutable cubrió expertamente el nerviosismo que le causaba estar a solas con el rubio, porque… le gustaba. ¡Sí, demonios, sí! Le gustaba demasiado, le provocaba cosquilleos extraños en la piel, se deleitaba con sus reacciones, quería ser él el causante directo de ellas… quería poseerle.

Tuvo que darle la espalda al menor y caminar en dirección opuesta, muy avergonzado consigo mismo al siquiera pensar en ello. Debía dejar de imaginar cosas y rogar para que Alphonse le siguiera sin interrogarle. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una escena en los pasillos del Cuartel.

Para alivio de Maes, Alphonse entró a su oficina sin poner reparos, cerrando la puerta tras él antes de enfrentarle. Lo veía nervioso y callado, evitaba mirarle, absolutamente perdido en su mundo… ¡Y Maes no quería eso!

—Al, no tienes que sentirte incómodo. No es necesario. No conmigo —le hizo saber, acortando la distancia sólo unos pasos para no asustarle—. Puedes confiar en mí.

Alphonse pareció prestarle atención a medias, quieto y sin respirar, mordiéndose los labios. ¿Cómo Hughes podría vencer su reticencia? Cuando quería acercarse, él se alejaba. ¿Cómo podría…?

Con lentitud lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo que el de Alphonse se tensaba y estremecía… ¿cómo podía ser eso _tan_ exquisito? Hughes sonrió y no pudo evitar —no quiso evitar— esconder su nariz en el cabello rubio y aspirar el aroma que desprendía. Se sentía maravilloso acariciarle la espalda, sentirle relajar los músculos y suspirar… vivir. ¡Había vida en Alphonse Elric y a Hughes le encantaba sostenerla entre sus manos!

—Alphonse… —susurró en su oreja, haciéndole estremecer—, sé lo que te pasa.

—¿A… a qué se refiere?

Sonrió a la vez que tomaba el mentón del chico con sus dedos—. ¿Crees que soy tonto?

—¿Qué…? ¡No, no, claro que no!

—Entonces me explicarás el porqué rehúyes de mí —aclaró, dándole una oportunidad de confesarse.

—No rehúyo de usted, Sr. Hughes… —desvió la mirada, aunque un solo gesto del General bastó para atraer su atención.

—Maes.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Alphonse sin comprender, absorto en mirarlo fijamente a los ojos tras las gafas.

—Que me llames Maes —pidió amablemente, notando en los ambarinos ojos del muchacho un brillo intenso, un brillo que pedía a gritos ser opacado de alguna manera. Hughes contrajo el abdomen y contuvo el aliento, tratando de contenerse aunque la mirada de Alphonse y sus labios entreabiertos ¡no ayudaban en nada!—. No te das cuenta de lo que provocas, ¿verdad?

El sonrojo del menor se intensificó en el justo momento que apartó la mirada, rehuyendo de su toque. Se sentía intimidado, vulnerable… Maes Hughes podía leerle como un libro abierto ¡y él no podía hacer nada! Estaba a la deriva: nervioso, asustado, temblando por la cercanía, pero ansiando internamente que algo pasara para acabar con su angustia.

Maes sonrió apenas, aplicando presión en la barbilla de Alphonse para que éste no se apartara de nuevo. Sin embargo, notaba su inquietud y él moría por abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien. Que quería verle feliz, hacerle feliz.

Se inclinó hasta quedar más o menos a la altura del joven y apoyó su frente en la de él, estrechando el abrazo en su cintura en un intento por acercarle más. Y estaba mal. Maes lo sabía. Alphonse lo sabía. ¡Pero se sentía tan bien! Movió entonces la cabeza, acariciando con la punta de la nariz las redondeadas facciones del rubio hasta que con los labios rozó su mejilla… y su mandíbula… y sus labios.

Los ojos del menor de los Elric se abrieron en desmedida, sorprendido, espantado. Maes lo veía fascinado mientras movía suavemente su boca, deslizando de manera sutil su lengua entre los labios del chico.

—¿Pe-pero qué…? Mmphh… —inquirió Alphonse, tratando de empujarlo con los brazos aunque éstos estaban presos entre ambos pechos. El General le tenía abrazado y le abría lentamente la boca presionando su barbilla, ahondando el beso antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

En ese instante, descubrir cómo besar a Alphonse se estaba haciendo adictivo para Maes. Le gustaba acariciarle el paladar con la lengua, sentir la de él (pequeña y tímida) tratar de esconderse, de no corresponder… hasta que una ligera mordida le hacía gemir deliciosamente reclamando por más. Maes quería más, y sentía que Alphonse también.

Sin embargo, Maes tuvo que separarse porque se quedó sin aliento. Ese beso, corto pero intenso, estaba provocando "cosas". De esas cosas que sentía por el joven, cosas que deseaba hacer con él, cosas que no se asimilaban con lo que sentía con Gracia, que eran más intensas e interesantes, pero que temía hacer porque le notaba tembloroso. Se ajustó los anteojos en el puente de la nariz.

—¿Me… me tienes miedo?

Alphonse, luego de controlar su respiración, abrió los ojos para mirarle, negando con la cabeza—. No. No es miedo, es que yo… yo… no entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿por qué…?

—Porque sé lo que te pasa, Alphonse. Nos pasa a ambos, y lo acabamos de comprobar.

El rubio guardó silencio, asimilando la información y lo sucedido, dando tumbos para alejarse de Hughes y cuestionarlo mejor. Se mordía los labios, se los tocaba con la punta de los dedos, temblaba y cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba en una especie de shock y el mayor temía que fuera a darle una crisis de pánico, pues él no conocía cómo era este Alphonse de carne y hueso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría frente a situaciones de tensión, de estrés… de pensar en la posibilidad de una pseudo-relación.

—¿Se da cuenta de que… está mal? ¿De que todo está mal? —Exclamó Alphonse de pronto, presa de una repentina desesperación— ¿Qué hay de su familia?

El General negó con la cabeza, acercándose para tomarle las manos con fuerza— No tengo una respuesta para eso, Alphonse —lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo y esconder la nariz, de nuevo, en el cabello rubio—; sólo sé que tú me gustas mucho…

El joven Elric no supo que decir, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del mayor ya sin poder contenerse. ¡Era lo que quería hacer! Sentirse protegido y querido por él.

—Me gusta mucho, también, Maes…

O*o*o*O

Maes Hughes, General de Brigada de la Milicia de Amestris, aparecía todas las mañanas en su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dispuesto a trabajar. Estaba contento, contentísimo. Le gustaba "salir" con Alphonse. Él era la razón por la que llegaba tan alegre al cuartel desde hacía varios meses. Sin embargo, también era la razón por la que estaba dejando de lado su matrimonio. Adoraba a Gracia, amaba a Elysia, pero lo que nacía al estar con el rubio… superaba los límites de lo imaginable.

Pensaba justamente en eso, sentado tras su escritorio, cuando Alphonse Elric golpeó a su puerta. Apenas se asomó, Maes sonrió y le llamó con un gesto para que se acercara. Él no titubeó y se le acercó casi corriendo, mostrando su linda e inocente sonrisa, después de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Mi hermano. Vino a quejarse con el General Mustang porque le está haciendo "trabajar de más", y bueno… ehm… el General… _lo calló_…

—¿Lo calló?, ¿cómo? —preguntó curioso, haciendo reír al muchacho.

—Digamos que le cerró la boca… con su boca —ambos rieron, aunque luego Hughes le atrajo con rapidez para sentarlo sobre su regazo.

—¿Puedo _callarte_ yo también?

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo, Maes — Alphonse sonó tan insinuante cuando susurró su nombre de esa manera que encendió algo bajo el traje militar, "algo" que costaba mucho disimular.

Se tomó un tiempo considerable en besarle la boca con lentitud, saboreando su cavidad, invadiendo con la lengua y dejando ligeras mordiditas. Le fascinaba darse cuenta de que Alphonse cada vez parecía más desinhibido: respondía con sutileza, pero ansiosamente. Era natural. Su cuerpo adolescente le pedía que siguiera, los estímulos revolucionaban sus hormonas… ¡y Maes estaba más que dispuesto a proporcionarle estímulos!

Los besos se intensificaron entre ambos, más Hughes fue quien dio el primer paso a otros rumbos: recorrió a besos la barbilla del menor, bajó mordiendo por su nuez de Adán y lamió sin tapujos el largo de su cuello. Al suspiró, removiéndose inquieto para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Maes, el que le atrajo por la estrecha cintura en un abrazo apretado.

De pronto, el rubio comenzó a moverse. Adelante. Atrás. Sobre la entrepierna de Maes, buscando su boca, mordiendo sus labios… ¿sabía Alphonse lo delirante que se volvía eso? Seguramente no. No estaba en el lugar de Maes. Para él, ese cosquilleo se volvía enloquecedoramente incómodo bajo el pantalón.

No pudo evitar gemir ronco sobre los labios del menor, ingresando sin mucha paciencia entre ellos con la lengua. ¡Se sentía tan caliente ya! Acarició su espalda un par de veces antes de dirigir las manos a su trasero y tocarlo con suavidad.

—Ma-Maes… yo… —intentó decir, sofocado, con un muy adorable sonrojo en la cara.

—Shuu… no me detengas ahora, Al —le susurró al oído, apretando sus nalgas un poco a la vez que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Lo tenía sobre su regazo, gimiendo bajito, moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás una vez más, pero con la ayuda de sus manos el contacto se hacía mucho más… íntimo. ¡Realmente le enloquecía! No podía parar de besarle y lamerle el cuello, así como el joven Elric no podía parar de moverse y abrazarse a sus hombros.

—Alphonse, vamos… —metió las manos bajo la camisa y acarició su espalda de arriba abajo, disfrutando de lo tersa que era su tostada piel. Fue entonces que, haciendo uso de su fuerza, se puso de pie, cargando al rubio hasta que le sentó sobre el escritorio.

Allí le atacó con besos candentes e imperiosos, sin queja alguna por parte de Alphonse. ¡Es más!, éste correspondía fuerte, frotándose contra Hughes, manteniéndole justo entre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el cabello oscuro hacia atrás, bajando por la nuca, hasta colar las manos entre medio de la chaqueta azul de la Milicia.

Hughes retrocedió unos centímetros, alzando las cejas, francamente impresionado por su iniciativa. Vislumbró una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Alphonse, adornada por el rubor, que parecía… ¿traviesa?

—Podemos parar cuando tú digas —propuso.

—Lo sé. No quiero parar aún.

¡Bien! Él daba su consentimiento, él estaba dispuesto hasta el momento. Y Hughes le deseaba, le quería. Ya.

Sonrió amablemente, quitándose la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la silla y desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa; después se quitó los lentes para dejarlos dentro de un cajón, a buen resguardo. Alphonse observaba, sonriendo también, cómo los huesos de su clavícula quedaban al descubierto para él, para que tocara a sus anchas, para que se familiarizara con su cuerpo… para darle confianza.

Maes volvió a besarle entonces, cuando las manos del rubio abrieron la camisa por completo y comenzó a tocar. Degustó esa boquita, roja e hinchada de tanto ser besada y mordida, hasta que no le fue suficiente. Bajó por su cuello, deteniéndose breves segundos para abrir la camisa del chico, quitarla y bajar aún más.

Se deleitó con su piel, tostadita y deliciosa, carente de vello. La sentía suave bajo la palma de sus manos, la olfateaba cada vez que se acercaba a besarle el torso, y probaba de ella cuando su lengua se daba el lujo de lamer. Sí, a Maes le gustaba lamer de su piel, lo hizo entre sus clavículas y luego alrededor de sus pezones. Claramente, no había podido resistirse. Esos tiernos botones de carne llamaban para que los tocara, apretara, succionara… y Alphonse sólo suspiraba y gemía, apegándose al mayor sin darse cuenta.

—Eres tan hermoso… —le dijo, viéndole maravillado, lo que provocó un azorado sonrojo en el muchacho.

—No digas esas cosas… ¡me apenan!

—No debes apenarte, Al —tomó su rostro entre las manos y besó sus labios lentamente—. Eres hermoso en todos los sentidos, ¡nunca lo dudes!

Alphonse se puso de pie para abrazarse a él por completo. Estaba emocionado y nervioso. ¡Le gustaba tanto! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? No le había tomado mucho tiempo para saber que Maes era especial. No especial como todos los demás lo veían. Para Alphonse, Maes Hughes era el hombre —entre los muchos hombres que había conocido, exceptuando a su hermano— con más significancia en su corta vida. Le conoció siendo una hueca armadura y había visto en él al padre que Hohenheim nunca fue, a una especie de amigo, a un alma generosa y divertida, relajada pero consciente de sus responsabilidades para con todo el mundo. ¿Y lo mejor? Que nunca lo trató como un niño. Amaba eso de él. Lo amaba a él.

El rubio con las manos tras el cuello del mayor, y éste con los brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura se abrazaban con fuerza, apretadamente. Expresaban todo el cariño que se tenían con sólo eso. Aunque pronto la inquietud, la ansiedad que se respiraba entre ambos comenzó a hacerse palpable. Había una electricidad recorriendo allí donde sus pieles se rozaban, donde la espalda desnuda del menor era suavemente acariciada y sus labios volvían a ser devorados.

Hughes se inclinó un poco para poder besarle el cuello, pues al menos era unos 10 centímetros más alto que el chico. Éste se le apegó, enredando los dedos en el cabello oscuro y gimió muy bajo, casi con miedo porque tenía noción de lo que pasaría en esa oficina… y temía no llenar las expectativas.

Dejó de temer y de pensar cuando… comenzaron a friccionarse, cadera con cadera, con las manos de Maes en su trasero para no dejarlo escapar. Alphonse tuvo que cerrar los ojos y moverse al compás, sintiéndose endurecer a medida que avanzaban los minutos.

El General Hughes se frotó contra Alphonse una y otra vez durante un rato, notando que su dureza chocaba con la del menor incómodamente, puesto que los pantalones ya estorbaban. Viendo que él no ponía resistencia alguna, el General bajó la cremallera y luego la prenda. Sus ojos grises miraron fijamente los ambarinos en busca de alguna negativa y, cuando no la encontró, bajó su ropa interior.

Para ese entonces, se encontró con la imagen más bella que jamás pensó observar: Alphonse Elric desnudo y excitado por él… lo que le sacó una sonrisa seguida de un gesto bastante _obsceno_ con la lengua. Al, al verlo, no pudo evitar morderse los labios, sintiendo un tirón más agudo ahí entre sus piernas.

—Maes… —gimió ahogado, aferrándose al cabello oscuro cuando éste se agachó frente a él para… ¡tomar su hombría con la boca!—. ¡Ma-Maes… ah!

Le escuchó gemir y su propio sexo palpitó con fuerza. Hacía un buen tiempo que no se sentía así de excitado y lo que le hacía a Alphonse con la lengua… era demasiado sensual como para soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Chupó, mordió suave y lamió de arriba abajo mientras sus manos acariciaban, sin cansarse, las delgadas piernas y las firmes nalgas del muchacho, él cual no paraba de gemir entrecortadamente.

Le giró con gentileza para que Alphonse recargara su peso sobre el escritorio, de esa forma… su trasero quedó expuesto. Maes simplemente se mordió el labio inferior, porque observarle… ¡le hacía temblar! Y tocarle, para él, era sublime y encantador. ¿Cómo podría detenerse ahora que habían llegado tan lejos? Si Alphonse le pedía que parara… no sabía si lograría controlarse a tiempo.

—Alphonse… —se apretó a su cuerpo, inclinándose hasta que su pecho se pegó a la espalda del muchacho—, quieres seguir, ¿verdad? Dime que sí… —rogó, frotando su erección contra ese respingado trasero.

Los jadeos entrecortados de Alphonse le impedían hablar. Estaba sofocado, agitado, muy inquieto y febril. Deseaba a Maes como nunca antes—. Sí… sigue, por favor, sigue… -medio chilló a la vez que sus caderas se movían solas para rozarse a la notable dureza de Maes.

La ansiedad, entonces, se apoderó del mayor y de sus manos. Preparó al joven con los dedos y, cuando creyó tenerle listo, bajó su pantalón y ropa interior para liberar su más que urgido sexo. Alphonse miró de reojo hacia atrás, jadeando, con gotitas de sudor surcando su frente y su cuello, y reconoció que las cosas ¡se le habían ido de las manos! Esa mañana no había esperado llegar a esas condiciones y ahora sólo necesitaba… deseaba… anhelaba…

—Ahmm… Ma-Maes… —chilló cuando le sintió entrar. ¡Demonios! ¿Era posible que algo tan _grande_ lograra introducirse en su interior?, ¿era siquiera seguro, o menos… doloroso? Porque, _mierda_, ¡sí que dolía!

Hughes se mordió los labios, impaciente, empujando lo más suave y despacio que podía para no dañar a su pequeño Alphonse. Le acarició tiernamente los costados, delineaba las costillas con sus dedos y su boca se pegaba húmedamente a los omóplatos del chico para apaciguarlo. Sin embargo, el aliento se le escapaba a cada mínimo instante, temblaba con fuerza, auto-controlándose, debido a que el interior increíblemente apretado del rubio le enloquecía.

Alphonse soltó un sonido alto y entrecortado cuando le pareció que Maes entró por completo. El dolor que sentía en su espalda baja era casi insoportable, tenía ya algunas lágrimas en los ojos que le empañaban la visión, pero que se negaba a soltar mientras que su boca sólo emitía sonidos incoherentes. Dejó caer el torso en el escritorio y se aferró con ambas manos a los bordes lisos de la trabajada madera, esperando a que su respiración irregular se normalizara un poco como Maes le aconsejaba… aunque no daba resultados.

Parecía que hubiesen pasado segundos, minutos, tal vez horas desde que se encontraban en tal situación: Maes conteniéndose, Alphonse aguantando. Ambos esperando cosas distintas con un mismo fin, y la noción del tiempo se esfumó mientras ellos seguían unidos de esa manera. ¿Qué debían hacer?

El General se inclinó de nuevo para besar la nuca del menor y, con ello, sólo logró empujarse más, sacándole un chillido de sorpresa. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡No podría aguantar toda la vida! Necesitaba moverse, saciarse, mimarle… un cúmulo de preguntas sin respuestas congruentes aparecían en su mente y sólo su cuerpo fue capaz de llegar a una solución. Se empujó de nuevo, haciéndole jadear de dolor. Salió y entró lento, obteniendo lo mismo… pero cada vez que le escuchaba, su pene se hinchaba con más ganas y… se vio _obligado _a salir y entrar una vez más. Otra. Y otra vez.

De pronto, y sin haberse dado cuenta, se inició un vaivén constante. Hughes sujetaba las caderas de Alphonse con fuerza y embestía, a lo que él respondía con gemidos ahogados por su mano. No podía dejar de hacerlo, estaba temblando y casi chillaba escandalosamente… ¡y estaban en una oficina de la Milicia! ¿Cómo callaba si Maes se movía de esa forma?

—¡Ahhmm! —Gimió sonoramente, crispando los dedos contra la madera mientras movía la pelvis hacia el mayor—. ¡Ahh sí, ahí… a-ahí! —chilló, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, sintiendo que un choque eléctrico le estremecía por completo.

Maes estaba muy absorto en mirar cómo su erección se perdía en la entrada del Alphonse, estaba asombrado por la manera en la que entraba y salía casi sin dificultad alguna, aunque seguía sintiéndose muy apretado. Era, sencillamente, ¡espectacular! No pudo evitar abrirle más las nalgas para volver a dar, con mayor profundidad, en ese punto que estaba volviendo loco al joven Elric.

No obstante, mantener a Alphonse de esa manera en todo momento le parecía un abuso de poder. Necesitaba que también participara de alguna forma, que le mirara a los ojos fijamente, traspasándole con la mirada mientras le penetraba y que gimiera sólo para él y por él. Entonces abandonó por completo su labor, saliendo de él lentamente en cuanto le acariciaba con cuidado.

—¿…Maes, pasa algo…? —cuestionó el rubio mirando de reojo hacia atrás, intrigado y, para qué negarlo, algo frustrado también.

—Date la vuelta, Al, por favor —murmuró cariñoso, sosteniéndole mientras éste obedecía sin chistar, poniéndose de pie, girando sobre su eje y sentándose en la mesa, lo que le sacó un leve quejido entrecortado—. ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos ambarinos buscaron, algo ciegos, los grises del General, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca con la boca—. No sé, ¿podré… caminar de nuevo? —lo preguntó con tanta seriedad dentro de su agitación que Hughes no pudo evitar reír un poco. Acarició sus mejillas rojas y húmedas por el sudor; él mismo se sentía caliente y transpirado por todas partes.

—Sí. Yo mismo… me encargaré de rehabilitarte… —bromeó, alzando ambas cejas en un gesto muy sugerente, que sonrojó aun más a Alphonse.

—¡Maes! Ahhmm…

—Mm… sí, gime otra vez… —pidió ronco, puesto que cuando él le reclamaba por su comentario, aprovechó de recostarle sobre la firme madera y arrastrarle por las caderas hasta que éstas estuvieron fuera de soporte.

—Ahh… ahhmm… —gimió, sintiendo que sus piernas eran abiertas y levantadas por las manos de Hughes, dejando expuesta su entrada—, no… ¡no mires! —Exclamó avergonzado, notando la intensa mirada de él escrutándole de pies a cabeza-, por favor… ¡no me mires así! —pidió, llevándose las manos al rostro para taparse. Tenía las mejillas rojas y sentía que su alrededor ardía como el infierno.

Maes le rodeó con un brazo por debajo de las caderas para sostenerle y guió su sexo hacia él, adentrándose más y más hasta que sus testículos chocaron con ese trasero. Su cara se contrajo en una expresión de delirio, íntimo y delicioso, sintiéndose apretado y… húmedo alrededor. El rubio, ante eso, arqueó la espalda y sus piernas se tensaron en torno a las caderas de Hughes, dejando caer la cabeza a un lado a la vez que se tapaba la boca. Esa era su única forma de contrarrestar los sonoros gemidos que él le sacaba a cada arremetida.

El vaivén, lento en un principio, se aceleró en pocos segundos. Maes observaba encantado la manera en que Alphonse trataba de silenciarse, cómo se retorcía, cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían, cómo su frente y su cuello se perlaba de una capa de sudor… todo, absolutamente todo, llevaba a Maes a un estado de éxtasis. De hecho, no faltaba mucho para que llegara a su clímax y lo sabía.

—Al… ahm… Alphonse, tócate… —pidió con la voz ronca y entrecortada, mirando su rostro y luego hacia abajo, directamente a la entrepierna del rubio que, realmente, necesitaba un poco (mucho) de atención.

No pudo menos que obedecer. Se aferró con una mano a la mesa, la otra la guió hacia su pene y se masturbó rápido, arqueándose contra la madera al sentirle entrar y salir a un ritmo desenfrenado y fuerte, tan intenso que le hacía estremecer y ver estrellitas bajo los párpados. Notó que Hughes le abría más las piernas, sujetándole por debajo de las rodillas y levantándolas ¡para… poder introducirse más! Alphonse abrió los ojos, impresionado, extasiado y algo adolorido. ¿Es que quería partirle en dos, o algo así?

El Mayor no pudo despegar la vista de esa panorámica escena. El pecho de ambos se agitaba, sus caderas chocaban y hacían un sonido excitante y muy cruel, el ambiente caldeado, los chillidos altos y sus propios gemidos… todo le decía que el final estaba cerca, tan tortuosamente cerca que tuvo que aferrarse con más fuerza de la requerida a las delgadas piernas del chico y embestir un par de veces más antes de venirse dentro.

Alphonse apretó su sexo cuando sintió que su interior era llenado por él. La sensación era caliente y viscosa, delirante… apasionante. Sin más, alcanzó el orgasmo con un grito medio ahogado y entrecortado, sintiendo que su mano y su vientre se mojaban con su esencia. Temblaba, su interior palpitaba, se apretaba alrededor de Maes y sentirse así, _lleno_, le transmitía un placer mucho más cegador que aquel provocado por el orgasmo.

Maes le soltó ambas piernas con lentitud y las dejó caer a los costados de las suyas para poder abrazarse al delgado cuerpo de Alphonse. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del menor y suspiró, relajándose, pensando en lo que había hecho. No. En lo que habían hecho, juntos. Su corazón latía fuerte, lo escuchaba tronar en los oídos; sus manos eran incapaces de soltarle, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo realizado, su cabeza no paraba de divagar en lo que todo aquello significaba.

—¿Estás bien, Al? —alzó la cabeza poco después para mirarle a los ojos, ya bastante más calmado, aunque su voz seguía teniendo un tinte ronco.

—Sí, eso creo —esbozó una sonrisa suave, adornada de ese bien conocido sonrojo.

—¿Te lastimé?

—Nada más un poquito… todavía dudo de poder caminar.

—¡Ay, Al, mi pequeño Al! —rió, besando cada centímetro del rostro de éste, a lo que respondía con avergonzadas sonrisas y algunas cuantas muecas graciosas—. Lo siento, Al, ¡lo siento tanto!

El rubio frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué… te lamentas? —susurró nervioso, temiendo la respuesta.

—Esto no debió ser así —Maes le acarició la mejilla con cariño, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Tu primera vez no debió ser en mi oficina. No debí haberte… apresurado.

Los grandes y expresivos ojos ámbar de Alphonse se fijaron en los de Maes, captando su entera atención con una sonrisa relajada.

—No me importa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres tú —contestó con sencillez, haciendo un esfuerzo por acomodar un codo en el escritorio y acariciar la barbilla del mayor con una de sus manos, sintiendo cómo la barba recién crecida le picaba en la palma—. Fue mi primera vez, _contigo. _Sólo contigo. Todo lo demás no importa.

La respuesta había sido gratificante hasta cierto punto, y ambos se dieron cuenta en el mismo momento que sus miradas se cruzaron. El placer que experimentaron segundos antes se vio esfumado por un manto de incomodidad cuando se enderezaron y comenzaron a limpiarse y vestirse. Hughes ayudó a Alphonse a acomodarse la ropa, siendo gentil y precavido en sus movimientos, tratando de estar siempre en contacto con un poco de su piel.

Sin embargo, seguía habiendo una molestia entre ellos que no sabían cómo romper. Hughes se había acomodado el uniforme, dejando la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla mientras se sentaba. Alphonse se encontraba de pie frente a esa silla, mirando hacia un costado, acariciándose los brazos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No debí haber dicho eso tan a la ligera. Lo siento, Maes.

El aludido le miró atentamente, aún sin sus gafas, estudiando la posición algo defensiva que había adoptado Alphonse al disculparse. Suspiró. En realidad, el rubio no debía disculparse, sino él.

—Alphonse —tomó la mano de éste y lo jaló hacia sí para abrazarlo estrechamente de la cintura, apoyando su frente en el pecho de él—, no tienes razones para disculparte…

—¿Cómo que no? —cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño, incómodo, avergonzado y triste—. ¡Por un momento olvidé el detalle más importante! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?

Alzó la mirada, entornando los ojos con desagrado— No vuelvas a decir algo como eso —no le gustaba regañarle, pero necesitaba aclarárselo—. Aquí no hay estúpidos, sólo…

—¿Sólo…?

Maes suspiró exasperado. ¿Qué debía decirle? No quería arruinar lo que habían logrado. Juntos, estaban dando forma a una relación que no era justa para el menor de los Elric, que no era moral para Hughes, pero que ya no quería evitar. Ese muchacho había ingresado en su vida de una manera arrolladora, ¡y temía perderle!

—Será mejor que me vaya —fue la frase que sacó al General de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

—Porque duele, Maes, y no me refiero a… lo que acaba de pasar —soltó una risita, avergonzado, mirando distraídamente la camisa blanca del mayor—, sino que… duele ama… —su labio inferior tembló sin control hasta que fue mordido, así como sus manos se aferraron nerviosas a los hombros de Maes, sin poder concluir la oración.

El pelinegro comprendió sin más palabras. Percibía el amor que le profesaba con sólo mirar sus ojos ambarinos y sabía, también, que le daba miedo decirlo en voz alta. Si lo hacía, entonces significaba amarrarle con un sentimiento con nombre y apellido, le comprometía… y él ya era un hombre casado. Eso era lo que dolía.

—Escucha, Al, sé que lo que estás pensando… —notó que el chico iba a interrumpir, así que levantó su dedo índice para callar cualquier queja, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no es tu culpa.

» Estamos cometiendo un error, somos conscientes de ello y, sin embargo, estamos juntos ahora porque yo di el primer paso —susurró, atrayéndole un poco más hasta que Alphonse estuvo sentado en su regazo—. Yo tengo la culpa. Yo te busqué, sabiendo las consecuencias que nos traerían, pero te juro, Alphonse, te juro que no quiero apartarme de ti.

El corazón de Alphonse pareció dar un brinco brusco dentro de su pecho, la respiración se le cortó, sus manos apretaron más de la fina tela y, si bien estaba emocionado, la angustia se apoderó de sus lindas facciones.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de la señora Hughes, y de Elysia?

Negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada—. No lo sé —dio un suspiro abatido, casi desesperado mientras se echaba contra el respaldo de la silla—. No hay día que no piense en ellas, Al, pero… ¿qué hago contigo? —la pregunta apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo al joven con los ojos muy abiertos—. Te miro y me vuelves loco. ¿Qué hago yo con eso, con lo que siento? Una parte de mí quiere ser egoísta y no quiere perderte, ¿entiendes?

» Sé que yo te empujé a esta situación y entenderé si quieres apartarte, pero necesito que tengas algo muy claro: no quiero hacerte daño, no estoy jugando contigo. Nunca fueron esas mis intenciones, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero verte feliz.

Alphonse asintió enérgicamente, sintiéndose confundido y meditabundo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Amaba a Maes Hughes, y si estaba en sus manos la opción de quedarse junto a él, ¡no lo pensaría ni dos veces! Por otro lado, pensaba en la familia del General y se retorcía las manos con culpabilidad; estaba destruyendo esa familia sin haberlo propuesto. ¿Qué podía hacer, entonces?

Maes se enderezó en el asiento y atrajo el cuerpo delgado de Alphonse en un abrazo, muy apretado contra su pecho. Le rodeó con sus brazos, acarició con sus manos aquella espalda y escondió su nariz en el cabello rubio, pegando su boca a la oreja del chico para susurrar:

—No quiero soltarte nunca, ¿sabes por qué? —El rubio negó, escondido en el hombro del mayor—. Porque temo _no vivir _de nuevo.

—No estoy entendiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Abrazarte es _sostener tu vida_ en mis manos. Es fascinante, revitalizante, por sobretodo, única. ¡Me encanta tenerte así, Alphonse, me encanta aferrarme a tu vida! La quiero sólo para mí.

El silencio se instaló en la oficina. El rubio aprovechó esa instancia para abrazarse a los hombros de Maes y éste se hundió aún más en el abrazo, temiendo no ser comprendido.

—Acabo de entregarte mi vida, Maes, y confío en que sabrás cuidarla hasta… —calló, sin querer hablar de la posibilidad, pero que sabía que existía muy patente— hasta que todo acabe.

Se miraron a los ojos sin cruzar más palabras, pues éstas no tenían cabida en la boca del otro cuando compartían ya un profundo beso.

No había dudas de lo mucho que se querían, de cuánto se deseaban, pero —como había dicho antes el General— eran conscientes de lo que hacían, de que era un error haberse involucrado, que más de uno saldría lastimado. Aun así, ¡no querían terminarlo todavía! Tratarían de alargar su momento, juntos, hasta que las circunstancias dijeran lo contrario. Después de todo… el futuro no estaba escrito y sólo ellos lo labrarían en pos de su felicidad.

**FIN**


End file.
